Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б»
Эскортный фрегат Небулон-Б (Туманность-Б) EF76 ( ) - был военным кораблём длиной 300-метров, разработанным и построенным корпорацией «Верфи Куата» в период Галактической гражданской войны, для использования военно-космическими силами Империи. Основными задачами фрегата были сопровождение имперских грузовых конвоев и защита их от нападений повстанческих звёздных истребителей. Характеристика left|thumb|Эскортный фрегат и станция БалансирНебулон-Б имел необычную для космического корабля форму: длинный тонкий корпус-штанга с основной палубой, висевшей спереди, и комплекс из 7 ионных двигателей Galaxy-15, висевшего позади. Над двигательной частью располагался генератор дефлекторного поля SEAL компании Serridge или JC-671 компании Delphus. По скоростным характеристикам фрегат не отличался особой манёвренностью, являя собой громоздкую, неповоротливую и медлительную конструкцию. Первоначально предназначенный для защиты, корабль имел во внутренних посадочных отсеках 2 эскадрильи по 12 истребителей серии TIE. Центральная цилиндрическая труба была оснащена несколькими устройствами для стыковки с другими звездолетами. На борту многих Небулон-Б устанавливались чрезвычайно чувствительные сенсорные датчики и многочастотные антенны, рассчитанные на прием и передачу информации в глубоком космосе, что позволяло им выполнять разведывательные задания на значительных расстояниях или сообщать информацию о ходе сражения на командные корабли.thumb|left|схема фрегата Хотя фрегаты Небулон-Б относились к категории боевых кораблей средней величины, количество оружия, которое они несли на своем борту, превышало оружейный арсенал любого другого звездолета этого класса, за исключением лёгких крейсеров типа «Каррак». Стандартный фрегат был вооружен 12 турболазерными батареями и 12 лазерными пушками, а также двумя тракционно-лучевыми проекторами. Команда фрегата составляла от 850 до 920 человек. История В ходе Галактической гражданской войны фрегат EF76 активно использовался обеими конфликтующими сторонами. Альянс повстанцев завладел многими этими звездолетами после битвы при Явине, приобретая их через преступные организации или завоёвывая в сражениях, а то и прямым воровством. Эти корабли стали основными ударными силами Альянса, особенно на первых этапах войны против Империи. Помимо сопроводительных миссий, EF76 часто использовался как корабль поддержки крупных боевых кораблей, таких как Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» (I и II) или Звёздных крейсеров Повстанцев MC80 типа "Свобода". Нередко случалось, что неукомплектованный экспедиционный корпус повстанцев использовал Небулон-Б в качестве флагмана, при этом кореллианские корветы и канонерки выступали в роли вспомогательных командных кораблей. Несмотря на всю его медлительность и неповоротливость, представители Альянса повстанцев овладели искусством использовать фрегат в качестве базы для выполнения наступательных операций против легко уязвимых имперских целей. Зачастую этим эскортным фрегатам не приходилось даже вступать в зону боевых действий. Вместо Имперских истребителей, повстанцы также разместили 2 эскадрильи, первая состояла из T-65 X-wing, а во вторую входили BTL Y-wing или RZ-1 A-wing. По мере того как повстанческий флот пополнялся всё более мощными военными крейсерами, повстанцы стали переоборудовать фрегаты Небулон-Б, превращая их в медицинские базы, командные, разведывательные, а также поисковые и спасательные корабли. Повстанцы были не единственными, кто приобретал фрегаты Небулон-Б. Ходили слухи, что Верфи Куата продавали фрегаты заинтересованным третьим лицам через свои секретные связи. Отпускная цена составляла 194000000 кредитов, что на тот момент равнялось одной двадцатой стоимости Звездного Разрушителя типа «Имперский». Модификации Медицинский вариант «Небулон-Б» 280px|thumb|«Небулон-Б» вступает в бой. Самым известным Повстанческим медицинским фрегатом было «Искупление» , судно, на котором лечили травмы Люка Скайуокера после его поединка с Дарт Вейдером в Облачном городе. Медицинский фрегат Альянса - переоборудованный Небулон-Б, располагал всем необходимым для лечения свыше 745 пациентов. Для того чтобы освободить пространство под медицинские помещения, ангарами истребителей и корабельным арсеналом пришлось пожертвовать. Вооружение было сокращено до 6 турболазеров и 8 лазерных пушек. В результате почти всё пространство ангарных отсеков было занято медицинским оборудованием и материалами, поэтому медицинский фрегат не брал на борт ни одного истребителя, полагаясь на защиту других кораблей. Пациенты получали лечение и уход с использованием полного набора медицинских материалов. На борту имелось 80 человек мед. персонала, 30 медицинских дроидов серии 2-1В и 15 резервуаров с бактой. «Небулон-Б2» Компания «Верфи Куата» также произвела модификацию фрегата Небулон-Б, называемую Небулон-Б2. Различие состояло в передовом отсеке корабля. Небулон-Б имел широкий передовой контейнер, который простирался значительно ниже раздела двигателя хвостовой части. Б2 имел более меньший передовой контейнер, сопоставимый в размере с машинным двигательным разделом. Он были схож по характеристикам, но имел более высокую субсветовую скорость и улучшенные броню корпуса и щиты. За кулисами В игре Star Wars - Empire At War и её официальном дополнении Небулон-Б присутствует в качестве крейсера, а не фрегата. В русской локализации название было переведено как "Туманность-Б". В игре Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II модифицированный Небулон-Б, известный как «Спасение», является флагманом повстанческого флота, ведущего бой за Камино. При этом размер корабля сильно преувеличен. Это видно, когда корабль Старкиллера пристыковывается к фрегату в районе центральной цилиндрической трубы и во время прохождения миссий внутри корабля. Его внутреннее пространство несопоставимо с размерами фрегата в 300 метров длины. Появления * * * * * * * *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Starfall'' *''Black Ice'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Империя наносит ответный удар (книга-раскладушка)'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' * * * *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Child of Light'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Hard Merchandise'' * *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 3'' * *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Shield of Lies'' * *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' * }} Источники *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''X-Wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''TIE Fighter: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Endgame'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Lords of the Expanse'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Classic Adventures: Volume Five'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * * *''Корусант и Центральные Миры'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 38'' *''Руководство по «Силе необузданной»'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' * *''Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * *''Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира'' * * * }} Категория:Типы звездолётов Конфедерации Категория:Типы звездолётов Галактической Империи Категория:Типы звездолётов Галактического Альянса Категория:Типы звездолётов ПКС Категория:Типы звездолётов Новой Республики Категория:Типы звездолётов Альянса повстанцев Категория:Продукция «Верфей Куата» Категория:Типы фрегатов Категория:Эскортные фрегаты «Небулон-Б»